I'm Not Afraid
by Arseneau
Summary: Castiel has never been afraid. Not once. Not ever. Well, that's a lie. Rated K for one tiny naughty word. Other than that, my writing is completely clean. One-shot, but I might add a little more later. Not sure yet. I love Cas, and so I feel a little bad about this. Very adorable and then a little bad, then a little worse. This summary is longer than I intended. Oh well, enjoy!


Hello, you lot. Well, summary, I got bored and decided to write. This came out of it.

Reviews would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here, I'm just playing with them. I only own my own ramblings.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gabriel drew his little brother to his side, holding onto Castiel as tight as possible. Flying wasn't going to be a pleasant experience for the fledgling, not yet. Gabriel smiled at that. Some day, his little brother was going to fly like the wind, but for now Castiel, with his beautiful tiny grey wings and his brighter-than-the-light-of-day grace, was going to hang on to his older brother's side, digging his small fingers into the fabric of Gabriel's tunic. Gabriel eased Cas off of him for a second and bent down to the fledgling's level, taking both of Castiel's hands in his. Castiel gazed at his older brother with his bright blue eyes, and for a moment Gabriel was thrown off balance by the intensity of Cassie's gaze. But he composed himself and smiled at the little angel before him.

"You ready to take off Cassie?"

Cas gazed out into the white light and the open space before him. But curiosity won him over, and he glanced back at Gabriel, all of the fear gone from his eyes.

"I am not afraid, Gabriel."

* * *

Gabriel stood on the water's edge, his head up, gazing towards the murky clouds, filled with the promise of thunder. Earth was just as beautiful as his Father had proclaimed it to be. He closed his eyes and just listened to everything. To the sounds of the water, the rushing of the waves on the crusted land at his feet. He opened his eyes a fraction. A glimmer of movement caught his eyes, and directed them to the spot by his side, where a little grey fish was heaving its way up onto the shore.

He was distracted momentarily, and flung his arm out to stop the person behind him. Gabriel looked backwards and found himself staring into the, slightly wide, eyes of his younger brother. Castiel gazed at the fish the had almost walked on. Gabriel took Cas by the shoulder, guiding his little brother backwards as the latter looked at this creature with inherent curiosity. It was an intensity that made Gabriel smile.

"Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish."

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing, and together they watched as the fish heaved itself up onto the beach. And just as it had promised, the sky erupted in a torrent of light and thunder. Gabriel felt the drops fall in a steady rhythm, and he felt Castiel shift under the weight of his older brother's hand. Gabriel grinned.

"What's the matter, Cassie? Scared?"

Castiel gave Gabriel his most convincing bitchface.

"I am not afraid, Gabriel."

* * *

He was in hell. That much he knew. He even knew what he was looking for. What he didn't know was where he was going to find it. He was looking for a soul, something precious and untainted. One that shone brighter than the others. Shouldn't be too hard right? Well, of course, you and I know differently. What Castiel hadn't anticipated was the amount of souls that were down here. He'd been told stories of what hell was like, but had never before imagined what the real thing would look like.

But it was worth it.

Because finally he saw what he had come for.

He warned the other angels. Have caution. Do not come too close. I've found him.

And, just as he had warned, he approached the man with caution. That was when he finally managed to see the man clearly. He was stood in front of a rack, arm raised, blade in hand, ready to carve into the woman's flesh. But Castiel held his arm as the man made to bring it down, taking the blade from the righteous man's hand.

Dean.

Green eyes met Castiel's blue ones. I could try to explain to you what Castiel saw there, but I wouldn't even come close to describing it. Pain and hope, with despair and love. And anger. But Castiel wasn't scared.

Castiel placed the blade down on the table and smiled. Because he had done it. Because he had found the righteous man. And because he was going to save Dean Winchester.

Dean was going to do it. But a hand grabbed his arm. Dean's eyes darted to the side, as if to check if someone was watching. And a voice sounded in his head, loud and clear.

"It's okay."

"I am not afraid, Dean."

* * *

"Please, I'm begging you Castiel. Just kill the Winchesters."

"No." Castiel stood with his back to the squirming abomination, looking at the 'deceased' King of Hell. Crowley was almost visibly fuming, something that Castiel thought happened all too often. One weakness of the Demon King's mangled human soul.

"Fine. Then, I'll do it myself."

Castiel tensed; his deep seeded loyalty was not about to be overridden, "If you kill them, I'll just bring them back again."

There was a glimmer in Crowley's eyes and Castiel thought that he could almost distinguish fear out of the hoard of emotions that presented themselves there.

"No you won't. Not where I'll put them. Trust me." The words flew out of Crowley's mouth.

"I said, no." Castiel declared, his tone adamant. He looked away from Crowley, "Don't worry about them."

Crowley looked at him with incredulity, "Don't worry about, what, like Lucifer didn't worry. Or Michael, or Lillith, or Alastair, or Azazel didn't worry. Am I the only game piece on the board who doesn't underestimate those denim-wrapped nightmares?"

And there it was. Castiel knew that he'd been right. Fear, clear and unaltered in the Demon King's eyes.

"Just find Purgatory. If you don't, we will both die, again and again, until the end of time. The Winchesters won't get to you."

He wasn't scared of Sam and Dean, why should he be. He was still their guardian, their friend. He turned away from Crowley and heard the Demon King shout.

"Let 'em get to me. I'll tear their frigging hearts out!"

He stopped for a second and closed his eyes. But then continued into the night.

"I am not afraid."

* * *

Castiel had no idea how long he had been running. But it was long. Though technically he had been running for longer. He shook the thought from his mind, it was far too deep for his liking.

Castiel's thoughts turned back to what had happened when he was getting out of purgatory. Correction, getting _Dean_ out of purgatory.

Cas knew that it was what he deserved. To be left there. But he couldn't find it in himself to tell Dean.

"Cas, we're getting out of here. We're going home."

"Cas, buddy, I need you. And if Leviathan wanna take a shot at us, let them. We ganked those bitches once before, we can do it again."

"Let me bottom line it for you, I'm not leaving here without you."

What was he meant to say to that? What could anyone say to that?

How could he tell Dean, in that moment, that he was going to stay?

Castiel was shaken from his thoughts by the Leviathan. They were closing in, he knew it. The trees obscured his view of them, but he could feel them coming. He stopped in a clearing. They were far too close for him to keep running. This was where he was going to face them.

And in his head, Castiel kept repeating a silent mantra.

"I am not afraid."

* * *

This was it. No more do-overs. No more options. This was the final battle.

And once again it was just the three of them.

The three of them against the world.

Team Free Will.

Because, let's be honest, none of them would have wanted it any other way.

And Castiel stood on the edge of oblivion, and he smiled.

"I'm not afraid."

.

And those words rang from his dying lips.

The final words of a broken angel.

* * *

Please do review if you liked it!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
